


so much older than i can take (Sad Bitch Booker Hour)

by thecaptainjames



Series: The Old Guard Playlists [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Booker & The Old Guard, Gen, Playlist, sad bitch booker hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainjames/pseuds/thecaptainjames
Summary: Booker & The Old Guard: a playlistThe Grief Cycle + Recovery
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Everyone
Series: The Old Guard Playlists [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	so much older than i can take (Sad Bitch Booker Hour)

[so much older than i can take](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ofC0jCZfwhPnwF6jyNcjq)

Booker & The Old Guard - The Grief Cycle (denial/anger/bargaining/depression/acceptance/repeat) + recovery/reconciliation/making amends: grief doesn't truly have an endpoint, but you can still be loved by your friends after you mess up and work on yourself, so here we are. 

(The last two tracks are mostly for jokes... but also not.)

**Author's Note:**

> can be found at transmascbooker on tumblr ❤


End file.
